Dead to The World
by Veoryxocie
Summary: Mereka bilang dunia ini akan hancur... Hingga para manusia rela bekerja sama dengan para pendosa untuk menyelamatkan dunia/"...semakin kuat iblis yang kau panggil maka semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan mereka, kau harus tahu itu Haruno."/"Dasar iblis sialan! Tidak tahu diri, hentai, payah, kurang aj –Hmmp."/OOC, typos, abal, RnC minnaa.


**D****isclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing :**

**Sakura Haruno **

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sasori Akasuna **

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, OC (maybe), Ruwet, Pasaran, penuh dengan kengawuran de le le.**

**Rated :****T semi M**

**Tidak Suka? Saya mohon dengan sangat sopan tolong jangan dibaca!**

**.**

**Summary **

**Mereka bilang dunia ini akan hancur... Hingga para manusia rela bekerja sama dengan para pendosa untuk menyelamatkan dunia/"...semakin kuat iblis yang kau panggil maka semakin sulit untuk mengendalikan mereka, kau harus tahu itu Haruno."/"Dasar iblis sialan! Tidak tahu diri, hentai, payah, kurang aj ****–**_**Hmmp**_**.****"/OOC, typos, abal, RnC minnaa.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prolouge...**_

Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan sihir? Ini adalah waktu dimulainya sisi gelap dunia jauh sebelum perang dunia terjadi, atau biasa disebut dengan Masa Kegelapan–saat dimana dunia mengalami ketidakstabilan karena para pemimpin dan raja-raja terdahulu yang saling berperang hingga rela menukar jiwanya pada iblis. Sisi gelap yang tidak pernah kita ketahui, kehidupan yang sama dengan yang kita jalani, melakukan aktifitas yang sama dengan kita, makan, minum, tidur, bekerja, bersekolah dan berkeluarga.

Hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka secara nyata di bumi ini. Terlampau sering kita tak menyadari keberadaan mereka, bahkan di era modern ini. Beberapa dari mereka memilih untuk hidup di dunia mereka masing-masing, sisi gelap yang tak terjamah oleh manusia. Mereka-yang-tinggal di sisi lain dunia di bumi ini.

Sisi dimana para manusia tidak akan pernah mau mengenal kecuali mereka para pendosa dan calon penghuni neraka. Mereka-yang-tinggal adalah yang terlahir dengan darah khusus dari para pendahulunya, darah yang memberikan mereka kelebihan yang tak dimiliki oleh kita...Manusia. Darah yang menanggung dosa dari penghianat tuhan pada masa lalu. Mereka-yang-tinggal adalah yang mengikat perjanjian dengan para malaikat yang telah dibuang dari surga.

Manusia bukan sama sekali tidak menyadari, ada beberapa dari kita yang memburu mereka demi kedamaian dan keseimbangan dunia. Tentu, gelap dan terang harus berjalan beriringan bukan?

Tapi kita–_the humans_–dan mereka bukan pada satu jalur, kita menyebut mereka dengan sebutan pengguna _magia_ dan mereka yang menyebut kita dengan sebutan anak _adam _dari _eve_. Dan salah satu alasan dari sekian alasan yang membuat anak _adam_ dari _eve_ memburu mereka adalah karena kekuatan mereka yang kerap sekali mengikat dan mendatangkan iblis dibumi... Namun hanya ada beberapa _magia_ yang diperuntukkan bisa mendatangkan sang iblis itu... Di dunia bawah mereka dikenal dengan sebuatan _Kage_ atau sang bayangan, sedang di dunia atas kita menyebut mereka dengan panggilan _Shirou no Mahou_... atau penyihir putih. Pengguna _magia_ yang terlahir bukan untuk kegelapan... Seperti sebuah bayangan dalam cahaya.

Namun beberapa dari kita–para manusia, memilih untuk bekerja sama –ah bukan, lebih tepatnya saling memanfaatkan...

**.**

**.**

_**~Dead to The World~**_

**.**

**.**

**Dunia bawah...**

_Konohaferrelie_, adalah satu diantara berjuta daerah yang berada di dunia bawah. Tempat ini termasuk dalam kategori kota besar jika di dunia manusia, perbedaannya matahari hanya menyambangi tempat ini selama dua jam, tidak lebih. Berbeda dengan kota-kota lainnya yang siklus matahari berjalan dengan lancar, seperti dunia atas.

Dunia bawah terdiri dari lima negara besar yaitu, _Ignis, Aqua, Ventus, Arenam_ dan _Fulgur_. _Konohaferrelie_ adalah salah satu kota besar yang berada di negara _Ignis__–_api. Negara _Ignis_ berada di bumi bagian timur, dan _Konohaferrelie_ terletak pada posisi paling timur di negara ini. Negara yang dijuluki dengan sebutan _Lux City_, kota cahaya. Karena disini terdapat pintu yang menghubungkan ke dunia atas.

Para _magia_ jarang menyebrang untuk menuju ke dunia atas, mereka tidak terlalu suka dengan manusia. Berbeda dengan makhluk dunia bawah yang lain seperti _Vampir_... Makhluk penghisap darah ini kerap menyebrang ke dunia atas. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka ada yang menetap di sana.

**.**

**.**

"..._Azazel_ juga dikenal dengan nama _Lucifer_, hanya ada beberapa dari kita yang bisa memanggilnya. Bahkan dari 5 _Kage_ biasanya hanya terhitung satu _Kage_ yang dapat mengikat kontrak dengannya, namun hanya dalam kurun waktu yang singkat." Suasana kelas yang hanya berisikan tujuh murid itu begitu senyap, hanya lantunan kalimat dari pengajar berambut hitam ikal yang mengisi setiap sudut ruangan itu. Langit diluar bukan lagi berwarna biru dengan terang putih dari sang surya. Kelas itupun terlihat terang karena sorotan cahaya yang terpancar dari sebuah bola kaca yang melayang di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Nah... Kita akhiri pertemuan sampai disini. Besok kalian bersiaplah untuk ujian pertama kalian, pemanggilan _Anemor_. Jangan lupa untuk menghafalkan mantra yang ku ajarkan tadi... Aku harap diantara kalian ada yang bisa mengikat kontrak dengan _Azazel_." Mata semerah _ruby_ itu mengabsen satu-persatu setiap anak remaja dalam ruangan itu.

"Jangan lupa untuk mempersiapkan syarat-syarat untuk memanggil _Anemor_."

"Hai' Kurenai-sensei." Sejenak wanita itu mengarahkan matanya menatap seorang gadis bermata _emerald_. Ia terlihat gugup saat pengajar itu menatapnya tajam.

Wanita itupun melangkah menuju puntu besar berwarnna coklat pekat, yang terbuka sendiri ketika ia mendekat. Tujuh orang penghuni ruangan itu bernafas lega mendapati pengajar mereka telah keluar ruangan. Kelas tetap hening sampai seorang dari mereka membuka mulut.

"Jadi, adakah yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa anak _adam_–dari–_eve_ bisa berada disini?" sontak seluruh kepala di ruangan itu menoleh pada seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Mata _emerald_-nya tak berani membalas pandangan merendahkan beberapa makhluk berkulit putih pucat yang tengah mengintimidasinya melalui tatapan mencela.

"Oh ayolah Karin, kau tahu 'kan ia disini karena Magis Master." Suara lain menyahut, Karin–gadis bermata _ruby_ berwarna merah menyala itu berdiri dari bangkunya dan menghampiri meja Sakura.

"Heh! Dengar ya... Jangan karena kau kerabat jauh Magis Master kami akan berlaku spesial padamu, dan satu hal lagi–" Karin mencengkram kedua pipi ranum gadis itu "–kami tidak akan pernah menerima _magia_ berdarah manusia." Karin menghempaskan wajah itu dengan kasar hingga Sakura melenguh sakit.

"Ayo pergi Shion! Aku tidak mau berada terlalu lama dengan anak _eve_ ini." Sakura menatap perempuan itu kesal, ugh... Kalaupun ia boleh memilih ia juga tak ingin terlahir sebagai _magia_ dengan seperempat darah manusia.

"Sakura-san... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menoleh menatap sebuah suara lembut disampingnya, ah itu adalah suara Ino... Sudah terhitung 3 jam sejak ia mengenalkan diri di hadapan enam orang di ruangan ini dan baru Ino yang mau mengenalnya, Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia tak pernah mengerti kenapa para _magia_ begitu membenci manusia.

Sakura mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino, gadis bermata berwarna air, sebiru air laut itu nampak tersenyum lega... Sungguh Sakura mengakui bahwa Ino begitu cantik dari pada gadis berambut merah tadi. Sakura terdiam diruangan itu bersama Ino yang terlihat membuka bukunya menghafal beberapa kalimat mantra yang sempat di ajarkan tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengobrol atau sekedar bertanya-tanya, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa... tak pantas. Akhirnya Sakura memilih memandang keluar jendela, Ingatan gadis berambut _peach_ itu tampak megulang kejadian tiga jam yang lalu...

* * *

**_Three hours ago..._**

Dua orang berbaju hitam namun dengan gaya berbeda itu berjalan memecah sepi di lorong yang diterangi cahaya lampu bola, seorang wanita yang terlihat angkuh berjalan dua langkah di depan seorang gadis yang terlihat gelisah semenjak keluar dari ruangan sang kepala master.

"Jadi namamu Sakura Haruno?" tanyanya dingin.

"I-iya..." Sakura menjawab tegang, rok lipit hitamnya mengalun mengikuti langkah kaki jenjangnya. Mendadak wanita di depannya itu berhenti hingga membuat Sakura harus mengerem langkahnya secara tiba-tiba. Wanita itu berbalik menatap Sakura sengit.

"Aku Kurenai... Kau bisa memanggilku Kurena-sensei..." gadis itu mengangguk gugup. Kurenai memandang Sakura dengan tatapan menilai.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ada _Kage_ yang terlahir dari darah manusia..." lanjutnya disertai senyum meremehkan. Langkahnya kembali berlanjut meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku mencerna kalimatnya. Sakura menengadah memandang Kurenai yang telah berbelok ke lorong lain, dengan cepat ia berlari menyusul wanita cantik itu. Ia melihat Kurenai memasuki sebuah ruangan, dengan sedikit was-was Sakura mengatur langkahnya sebelum mencapai ruangan itu.

"Kemarilah Haruno..." Sakura nampak kikuk saat kakinya menginjak ruangan besar berisikan enam orang, seluruh pasang mata menatapnya heran.

"Nah Haruno... Semua yang ada di ruangan ini adalah para calon _Kage_ sama sepertimu." Sakura tampak terkejut dengan kalimat yang Kurenai baru saja ucapkan. Mata _emerald_-nya reflek menatap satu-persatu penghuni ruangan itu.

Letak duduk mereka tidak terlalu rumit, empat baris di depan duhuni oleh dua orang perempuan berambut merah dan kuning emas dengan dua laki-laki berambut nanas dan laki-laki bermata jade dengan tulisan kanji di dahinya. Dua baris dibelakang dihuni oleh dua orang perempuan yang satu bermata perak dan biru safir dan satu kursi kosong.

Sakura kembali menatap Kurenai, yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum, sejenak–tadi Sakura pikir bahwa Kurenai membencinya.

"Semuanya... Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, ia berasal dari barat saudara jauh Magis Master, dan... dia memiliki darah _adam_–dari–_eve_." Aura dalam ruangan itu tampak sedikit menegang, beberapa sorot mata tampak terkejut bukan main dan langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Sensei–"

"Sakura tunjukkan tanda milikmu." Kurenai lekas memotong salah satu murid yang terlihat hendak melayangkan protes. Sakura menatap kaget Kurenai yang berdiri disampingnya, ia sedikit enggan jika harus memperlihatkan sebuah simbol yang memang dimiliki para _magia_ sebagai para kandidat _Kage_ selanjutnya. Apalagi dihadapan banyak orang seperti ini.

Tangan Sakura sedikit gemetaran tatkala membuka beberapa kancing atas bajunya, hingga kancing ketiga telah lepas Sakura melebarkan sedikit kerah bajunya. Memperlihatkan sebuah simbol berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna merah dengan ukiran sulur di setiap pinggir kelopaknya, simbol itu tepat tercetak jelas di dadanya.

"Kalian sudah lihat buktinya 'kan? Sakura salah satu dari kalian... Jangan berpikir hanya karena dia memiliki darah manusia kalian memandangnya rendah." Beberapa orang di hadapan Kurenai tampak tercekat melihat simbol itu, Sakura dengan segera kembali mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya yang sempat mengekspos daerah pribadinya itu.

"Kau boleh duduk dekat Ino... Ino tolong angkat tanganmu." Seorang gadis bermata biru langit yang sedikit pudar mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Duduklah... Aku akan menjelaskan beberapa hal yang belum kau mengerti." Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, Kurenai menyuruh Sakura untuk segera menempati kursinya. Sakura mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, mengabaikan tatapan mencela dari seorang gadis berambut merah yang duduk paling depan.

"Ino Yamanaka..." Sakura menatap gadis manis berambut kuning panjang itu heran dan bingung. Dengan segera ia menerima uluran tangan Ino dan menjabat tangan mulus itu.

"Sa-Sakura Haruno..." Ini adalah kali pertama bagi Sakura di dunia para _magia_ ada seorang yang mau menyentuhnya, selain keluarganya.

"Baiklah... Kalian pasti tahu 'kan untuk apa kalian disini?" Kurenai menatap satu-persatu mata di ruangan besar itu. "Kalian yang ada disini adalah para _Kage_... Calon _Kage _–sang bayangan dunia bawah." Semua tampak mendengar penjelasan Kurenai dengan cermat.

"Aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat siapa, kenapa dan untuk apa _Kage_ itu ada."

_Kage_ adalah _magia_–yang–terpilih, mereka dipilih secara langsung oleh demon atau sebut saja iblis... _Kage_ ada untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia agar sisi gelap dan terang tetap berjalan beriringan. Di dunia atas _Kage_ disebut dengan _Shiro no mahou_ sangat berbalik dengan sebutan dunia bawah.

Sejak _magia_–yang–terpilih lahir, raja iblis telah menanggalkan tanda pada tubuh mereka, tanda itulah yang akan mempertemukan _Kage_ dengan _Anemor_... Iblis yang akan membantu _Kage_ bertugas di dunia ini. Untuk memanggil _Anemor, magia _yang terpilih harus mengorbankan darah mereka dan melakukan beberapa ritual pemanggilan iblis.

"...selain _Anemor,_ _Kage_ memiliki kemampuan yang tidak dimiliki _magia_ biasa. Tapi kemampuan itu tergantung dari _Anemor_ yang kalian panggil nantinya, dan satu lagi... Jumlah para _Kage_ selalu tetap yaitu tujuh."

Semua tampak hikmat mendengar penjelasan Kurenai, beberapa diantara tampak acuh, kerana pada awalnya mereka sudah tahu dengan mendetail kenapa mereka dilahirkan.

"Kalian akan bekerja sama dengan para _Anbu_–penjaga dunia atas–nantinya, dan aku harap kejadian tiga ratus tahun yang lalu tidak terulang lagi."

Sakura tampak kurang paham dengan kalimat terakhir yang Kurenai ucapkan. Beberapa orang di ruangan itupun sedikit menunjukkan ekspresi sendu. Perempuan itu tak meneruskan lagi penjelasannya. Sebuah buku melayang menghampiri Kurenai seusai ia menjentikkan jemari lentiknya.

"Iblis yang kalian panggil nantinya akan mencerminkan sifat terdalam hati kalian..."

**_End of Three hours ago..._**

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas, ia menatap langit yang begitu gelap diluar sana, sudah terhitung sepuluh menit berlalu sejak ia hampir di _bully_ tadi. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino yang tampaknya sudah selesai dengan acara membacanya.

"_Ano ne_ Yamanaka-_san_... Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Sakura menggigit bawah bibirnya melihat mata _aquamarine_ yang berada di depannya itu, jujur ia agak merasa takut, takut jika Ino akan mencelanya. Ia tersenyum mendapati gadis berambut kuning panjang itu mengangguk semangat.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan lebih detail tentang kenapa yang-terpilih berada disini?" gadis itu tersenyum, membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Sakura merutuki kebodohannya menanyakan pertanyaan yang seharusnya wajib diketahui oleh setiap _magia_ yang terpilih.

"Kita berbeda dari para _magia_ pada umumnya... Kita berada disini untuk dilatih," Sakura manutkan alisnya, oke.. Kalau yang itu ia tahu. Karena sebelum ia datang kesini nenek angkatnya–Magis master atau Kepala Master–telah menjelaskan kenapa dan untuk apa ia dipindahkan kesini.

"Kalau soal itu aku–"

"Lima ujian." Ino menyela kalimat Sakura, mata birunya menatap Sakura sedikit serius. "Kita disini harus melewati lima ujian sebelum layak disebut _Kage_ yang sesungguhnya." Sakura terdiam.

"Kalau boleh tahu kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Ino sedikit melenceng. Sakura tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya dan segera merespon Ino. Sakura awalnya sedikit canggung saat Ino menatapnya begitu ramah, sebuah tatapan yang hanya ia dapatkan dari keluarganya saja.

"Ah, aku berasal dari barat. Sebuah daerah dimana setiap hari hujan selalu turun." gadis itu menoleh ke arah luar jendela, menerawang tempat ia lahir dan tinggal. Entah kenapa ia sedikit rindu suasana hujan di sana.

"Ame–"

"–sebuah kota di negara _Aqua_..." Sakura tersenyum tipis masih dengan tatapan melihat keluar jendela. Ino mengikuti arah pandang gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Lalu... Darimana kau –kau mendapatkan darah manusia?" Sakura menoleh ke arahnya, gadis itu tak terkejut dan nampak tak terlalu terganggu dengan pertanyaan Ino. Sakura hanya bersikap biasa, Ino kembali memandangnya seolah mengharapkan sebuah jawaban meluncur dari bibir tipis itu. Tampaknya bukan hanya Ino yang tertarik dengan asal-usul Sakura, tiga makhluk yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka mulai menajamkan pendengaran, dan sesekali melirik Ino dan Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

"Nenekku adalah seorang manusia, dia berasal dari dunia atas. Sebuah negara bernama Jepang." Sakura sedikit menyamankan posisi duduknya, ia tahu kalau bukan hanya Ino saja yang menanti jawaban itu. Walau samar ia masih mengingat betul neneknya itu, berambut merah muda sama sepertinya dan memiliki warna mata biru yang begitu indah. "Kalau kau berasal dari mana?" Sakura mengalihkan atensinya menatap Ino, gadis berambut kuning pudar itu tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Aku –aku berasal dari selatan, dari kota _Suna_, negara _Ventus_." Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau tidak salah...disana itu–" Ino mengangguk semangat, matanya memancarkan kelembutan, dan wajahnya berubah begitu hangat, "–disana ada seorang pangeran," sahut Ino tiba-tiba. Ino menunduk menautkan kesepuluh jarinya. Sakura sadar ada yang sedikit berubah dari gestur tubuh gadis itu.

Setaunya _Ventus_ adalah sebuah negara dengan iklim yang lumayan panas, negara itu 85% tertutupi oleh gurun pasir. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sakura tertarik, melainkan pemerintahan di negara itu. _Ventus_ yang dikenal dengan negara pasir, disana terdapat sebuah kerajaan lebih tepatnya satu-satunya kerajaan di dunia bawah, yang dipimpin oleh seorang pangeran –seorang raja dari neraka.

Sakura ingat, seorang pangeran–ah bukan seorang _fallen angel_ yang memiliki lebih dari 200 _legions_. Pengikut setia dari _Azazel _sang _Lucifer_.

"–_Paimon_, Sasori Akasuna-_sama_," Ino mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. Ia lalu teringat akan perkataan kakeknya dulu, tentang sebuah pernikahan, _Kage _dan– iblis.

**-Bersambung-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kamus Author :**

_Azazel/Lucifer_ : _The Fallen angel_ yang di usir Tuhan dari surga, malaikat pertama yang menentang Tuhan dan menolak menyembah Adam.

_Paimon_ : _The fallen angel_ yang di usir dari surga, salah satu raja neraka dan pengikut setia dari _Lucifer_ digambarkan seperti seorang laki-laki berwajah imut (Sasori banget 'kan?) dan memiliki 200_ Legions_ (pasukan) di neraka.

_Anemor_ : Iblis yang di panggil oleh para Kage. Ini, author ngarang sendiri... *lol

_Ignis_ : Api

_Aqua_ : Air

_Arenam_ : Pasir

_Ventus_ : Angin

_Fulgur_ : Petir

_Magia_ : Sihir (para penghuni dunia bawah)

* * *

**Keep?**

* * *

**or**

* * *

**Delete?**

* * *

**Sign,**

**Veoryxocie**


End file.
